


I Can't Answer That

by decsdumb



Category: A Very Potter Musical Series - Team StarKid, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acquaintances to Friends to Lovers, Bisexual Sirius Black, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Remus Lupin, Its more like, M/M, Peter?, Swearing, also this isn't actually avpm, and if it isnt clear just from the tags, havent met him sorry, its not enemies to friends to lovers, lol remus doesn't like james and sirius, major flirt sirius black, oh and lupin is a sarcastic motherfucker, remus is big gay it's not his fault, there's just a reference or two to it, they arent friends au, this isn't really slow burn, works better tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decsdumb/pseuds/decsdumb
Summary: Remus was raised to avoid making friends for fear of his secret being found out and it stuck with him. Now in his sixth year after happily avoiding the ever curious James and Sirius, he's been paired with the latter for a project. Yeah this is gonna be cute as fuck.





	1. Chapter 1

          Remus walked into his next class. Holding his books close to his chest he quietly slipped into his seat in the back of the class. It was easier for him to stay unnoticed whether that be by students or otherwise. When he was sorted into Gryffindor he steered clear of everyone who so much as looked at him, but Gryffindors are very social people, he’s noticed, and there have been two boys who are very adamant on being friends with him. Of course, he knew that would only end in disaster when the full moon came round, so he never gave them the time of day.

          The professor had said offhandedly the day before that they were going to start a group project and Remus already knew it was going to be a fucking disaster. He was going to be stuck with some random person he didn’t know and would have to be constantly badgering them to do their part of the project. _T_ _his is gonna be hell._

          “Okay, class, today begins your last project of the semester. You’ll be given your pairings and topic for the project, you can choose how you go about completing it as long as by the end there’s a full report.” The professor already looked tired as he saw the class loudly whispering about who they’d be paired with.

          “I don’t know if any of you were listening,” he said this much louder, finally catching the class’s attention, “but I said, I’ve chosen your partners to make sure work actually gets done, for once. This is a major grade and you will need to do well if you want to pass my class. Understood?” The class murmured a general agreement and he clapped before picking up the parchment he had written the pairings on.

          As the professor went down the list students started to find their partners and talk quietly about ideas. Remus heard his name and looked up.

          “Remus Lupin and Sirius Black." He looked up from the paper. "Mister Black, are you listening?” Remus saw his head jerk up from where he had clearly been falling asleep.

          “Yes, maybe you’ll actually do your work for once with Remus. Do keep him in check, Mister Lupin.” Sirius seemed to wake up enough to wink at Remus and he groaned loudly.

          Sirius walked over to his seat, they both sat in the back but on opposite sides of the room.

          “So, Remus,” he paused and smirked happily, “you literally _have_ to talk to me for the sake of your grade. We _have_ to interact regularly.” Sirius was one of the two boys who have not left him alone since the beginning of their first year, the other was Sirius’ best friend James Potter. They were absolute idiots the lot of them. After 6 years of happily avoiding them, it’s all been for nothing. The thing was, they weren’t creepy about their desire for his friendship, no, they just seemed to be interested in his quiet behavior and well, Gryffindors are obnoxiously curious. _Why couldn’t I have been a Ravenclaw, they’d have enough sense to just leave me alone…_

          “Yes, sadly. So, can we get whatever questions you have out of the way, please? I’d like to actually do this project and we can’t do anything if you’re constantly bothering me.” Normally, Remus would feel guilty for being so harsh but he knew his words would do nothing to deter the dumbass sat in front of him.

          “Yes! Okay, so first question, favorite color?” Remus paused.

          “ _Favorite color?_ That’s what you’re asking the guy you haven’t left alone for 6 years?”

          “Of course, we’re building to the better questions but I want to get to know you! Answer the bloody question, Lupin.”

          “Olive green.” He sounded incredulous but continued to answer the mundane questions asked of him.

          “Birthday?”

          “March 10th.”

          “Favorite food?”

          “Steak.”

          “Where’d the scars come from?”

          “There it is.” Sirius chuckled.

          “We knew the question was coming.”

          “Indeed we did. But, I can’t answer that.” Remus answered, his formerly indifferent face now riddled with anxiety as he fidgeted in his seat. Sirius threw his head back and groaned.

          “Come on! It’s the good question!”

          “And it’s the question I can’t answer.” He spoke with a finalized tone, Remus hoped it would be enough to make Sirius give up but he knew that wouldn’t be the case.

          “They’re scratch marks, so what scratched you?”

          “The infamous Hogwarts jaguar.”

          “Strangely enough, I’ve never heard of such a beast. I do believe you’re lying to me Mister Lupin, very rude.” Remus let out a full-bodied laugh and looked up from where he’d been picking at his sleeves to see Sirius’ face graced with a fond smile.

          “I apologize, Mister Black how incredibly ill-mannered of me.” The words were laced with amusement and he couldn’t fight back a grin.

          “Tell me the truth and I’ll forgive you.”

          “We’ll talk after class.” _Meaning: I’m going to leave early and hide in my room to avoid you._

          “I’m holding you to that, Re.”

          “ _Re?_ ”

          “I will find a nickname for you if it’s the last thing I do.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a disaster author and cannot write at normal times, it is 1am please enjoy.

          Remus did wind up hiding in his room but it seemed that Sirius anticipated his course of action because about 5 minutes after he settled down with a book in bed, the aforementioned boy walked through the door. 

          “Knew you’d do that shit. Now, where’d you get the scars?” Remus was genuinely fuming. 

          “Bloody hell, you just waltz into my room unannounced and very uninvited, don’t even say hello, and ask me about scars? Who the fuck do you think you are, Black?”

          “You lied to me and I was promised an after class chat to make up for it, I plan to take you up on your offer.” 

          “Jesus fucking christ…”

          “Who?”

          “Doesn’t matter. Anyways, don’t you get it? You can’t charm your way into knowing everything about me, it’s not your place to ask and it certainly isn’t your place to come into someone’s room when they clearly don’t want to see you.” Sirius turned his gaze from Remus’ eyes to the book he still held in his now white-knuckled hands. 

          “What are you reading?”

          “Tuck Everlasting.”

          “What’s it about?” Remus thought for a second about the absolutely insane nature of this conversation before deciding he’d take any excuse to talk about muggle books without being mocked.

          “It’s a fantasy novel about a young girl named Winnie who runs away into the woods and finds this family of people who reveal to her their immortality. They drink water from this spring and it grants them the ability to live forever. I don’t want to ruin the rest of the book, but it’s really a spectacular example of literature. It was just published last year, my mum sent it to me after she finished reading it. We… well, we always do that, it helps me stay updated on books I’m missing while I’m here. It’s a good system, gives us things to talk about when she’s, uh, when she’s sick and I’m taking care of her. Muggles get every infection under the sun, I swear.” Remus noticed his ranting and cut himself off as naturally as he could but Sirius seemed to be hanging onto his every word. 

          “That sounds really cool! Muggles can be so strange, they think of the weirdest things.”

          “Like we don’t? I mean, wizards speak Latin based phrases with wooden sticks in our hands and things just happen?! That’s really fucking weird. Muggles just think of things to keep themselves occupied, if anything, we’re the weird ones. We cast spells and do all this crazy shit just because we can! There’s so much power within us and we use it to open doors and turn on lights half the time, that’s weird.” Sirius smiled softly.

          “You think about this a lot, huh?”

          “I think about everything a lot.”

          “I like hearing you think out loud.”

          “That’s called talking, Sirius.”

          “Okay, then I like hearing you talk. Better?”

          “I suppose. I’m gonna have to start lending you my books after I finish them, though.” Remus spoke with a smirk forming on his lips.

          “Why is that?”

          “Well, if I’m going to talk more then it’s important that you understand what I’m talking about. These conversations won’t be one-sided, Black, I require a good conversationalist.” Sirius looked at Remus with a face-splitting grin.

          “Oh, so we’re going to be talking, huh?”

          “I do need you to be able to do well on this project and I don’t think I’m going to be able to get rid of you once we’ve talked enough for you to see that I’m more than a pretty face with a mysterious backstory.”

          “You wouldn’t have been able to get rid of me anyway. I’m very persistent, Re. Speaking of persistence, what will it take for you to tell me how you got the scars? I would literally lie to James and tell him you wouldn’t tell me if it means at least I would get to know.”

          “Curiosity killed the cat, Black.”

          “I’ve always been more of a dog person myself.” Remus laughed, loud and giddy. He hadn’t laughed like that in a very long time and he was almost disappointed in himself for it being at such a shitty joke. Sirius began to laugh too at the sheer absurdity of it all.

          “I,” Remus started after their laughter died down, “don’t know what it would take for me to tell you, quite honestly. I don’t know if you’ll actually want to stick around if you know and, while you’re a cocky prick,” Sirius smirked, “I think you’re kind of growing on me. I don’t really want to lose you just yet.”

          “Re, I don’t think whatever you could tell me would make me think any less of you. You seem like a good person, you do, and unless those scars are from a knife fight where you killed someone, I don’t see why I would even think about not talking to you.” 

          Remus chuckled. He knew part of Sirius was saying this because he really wanted to know where the scars came from, but there was sincerity in his voice that made Remus feel safe. Something about Sirius just felt safe. Remus took a deep breath.

          “When I was a child, 4 years old, I was infected with lycanthropy. Fenrir Greyback, some werewolf, killed two kids and my dad said he deserved to be sentenced to death. He didn’t like that much so he went after me to get back at my parents.”

          “So the scratches are from where he infected you?”

          “No… when I turn, I have this painful, inconsolable need to scratch and bite people but I isolate myself. I- well, it’s easier to hurt myself than to hurt others.” Sirius looked up at Remus wordlessly and ran his thumb down the scar across the center of Remus’ face.

          “You… you did this to yourself?”

          “You’re focusing on a very strange part of everything I just told you.”

          “I’m focusing on the part I asked about, where the scar came from.”

          “I- yes. It was me.” He cupped Remus’ jaw and looked into his eyes.

          “I’m going to find a way to help you. I will. I can’t stand the thought of you hurting yourself like this.” Remus looked back at Sirius for the first time all day and held his gaze.  _ He has such pretty eyes _ . 

          “Sirius, I’m a literal monster, you’re much too unbothered by that! I become an actual fucking wolf on full moons, this isn’t a joke!”

          “Full moon…” He muttered under his breath. “Mooney.”

          “What?”

          “Your nickname is Mooney now.”

          “Sirius, are you listening to me at all? I am a werewolf!”

          “Yes, Mooney, I’m listening, are you listening to me? Because guess what? I don’t care that you’re a werewolf, you aren’t a monster, you just got fucked over by one. I want to help you be more under control when you turn so you don’t keep hurting yourself. I thi- wait a fucking second. You isolate yourself every full moon… You’re the shrieking shack ghost aren’t you!”

          “Boo.”

          “Oh my wizard god that’s amazing, please let me tell James.” Remus rolled his eyes. 

          “That twit is attached to your hip whenever he’s not chasing around that poor Lily girl, I’m almost certain he’s been listening through the door.” There was a muffled affirmation from behind them before Remus picked up his wand. 

          “Alohamora. Hello, James.” James Potter, who almost fell over from where he had clearly been leaning against the now open door, waved awkwardly at the two.

          “So, the shrieking shack isn’t haunted?”

          “God, you two need to get your priorities straight.”

          “Nothing about me is straight, you’re funny if you think my priorities will ever be the exception,” Sirius spoke with a pleased look on his face at the opportunity to make a bi joke.

          “I’m straight but my priorities also are not.” Remus shook his head silently. He raised his head back up. 

          “Okay, so it’s obvious that neither of you can breathe a word about this to anyone, right?” They both nodded. 

          “Good.” 

          “You know, I think I might have an idea as to how we can help our good friend Mooney here, James. I’ll talk to you about it later. For now, I’d greatly appreciate it if you would take your leave.”

          “You got it.” James winked and with that, he was gone, closing the door behind him. 

          “So, Mooney, were we doing something earlier? I seem to have forgotten.”

          “I’ll have to think, a lot happened just happened, you might have to jog my memory.” Sirius walked back to where he was standing before and brought his hand back up to Remus’ jaw and smirked.

          “This ring any bells?”

          “I think I’m starting to remember.” He began to lean down and Sirius met him in the middle. 

          The kiss was soft, sweet and slow. They just clicked and nothing had ever felt more right to Remus. They broke away and he opened his eyes to see Sirius with a dopey grin.

          “What?”

          “You know how I said I’m more of a dog person?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a kudos if you did and please comment, feedback is my oxygen


End file.
